The present invention relates, in general, to improvements in surgical instruments, particularly those employed for ear lobe piercing operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved ear lobe piercing device of the type having separable members which receive the ear lobe therebetween and which members respectively carry aligned pin and lock nut holders or retainers.
Application Ser. No. 446,749 shows an ear lobe piercing device that is in the form of a pair of pliers having separate jaws for carrying a pin and lock nut, respectively. The operation of this device is quite satisfactory but from the medical standpoint there is a problem in that the pin and nut may become contaminated upon being handled for insertion into the jaws of the device. Even though the piercing of an ear lobe is not a major operation, nonetheless sterile conditions should prevail.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an ear lobe piercing device having means for receiving the pin and lock nut in a sterilized condition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ear lobe piercing device having respective means for receiving holders for the pin and lock nut, which holders are disposable after use.